


Afternoon Delight

by kuroasuga



Series: Our Sacred Room [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: Bottom! Kihyun, Boyfriends, Feelings, Kihyun is in charge!, Love, M/M, PWP, Riding, top! changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -He wishes Kihyun would etch blood red lines into his back. He wants to see the translucent tears stream down his cheeks as the pleasure becomes unbearable, but he’s promised Kihyun to be rid of his control and hand it to him for one night only.-
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Our Sacred Room [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Just good old fashioned Changki porn.

It was a rare day where they had the dorm to themselves.

The rest of the members were out running errands or catching up on things they couldn’t procrastinate on any longer.

But Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Kihyun was gasping his name above him.

Changkyun couldn’t take his eyes off him, the way he ground down on his cock, rolling his hips slowly and sensually, dragging out the experience with every shallow moan.

His fingers dug into the older males hips, lips parted and exhaling as the numerous waves of pleasure eat at him. 

His skin is on fire, prickling. He can feel the sweat pooling in his collarbones as the temptation to just thrust up and into Kihyun nearly overcomes him. But Kihyun asked him to sit back and enjoy the ride. Literally. 

Kihyun moans his name and runs his tongue along his top lip to moisture them.

Changkyun wishes his lips were on his right now. 

The heat in his gut is getting hotter and Kihyun picks the pace.

He places his hands flat on Changkyun’s stomach and raises his body so Changkyun’s cock slips out to the tip only to drop back down again and throw his head back with a moan so high Changkyun worries for a second. 

Kihyun is being too slow, he wants to flip them over and fuck Kihyun until he passes out.

He wishes Kihyun would etch blood red lines into his back. He wants to see the translucent tears stream down his cheeks as the pleasure becomes unbearable, but he’s promised Kihyun to be rid of his control and hand it to him for one night only. 

Kihyun is keeping their hips close, sharp uncut nails marking crescent moons into Changkyun’s abs as he tightens around him and then it’s Changkyun’s turn to toss his head back against the sheets with a broken moan escaping from behind his teeth. 

“Oh God… don’t stop,” he pleas, arms reaching up to clutch at the pillows above him. 

There’s lava in his lower stomach, twisting and churning with every excruciatingly slow grind. 

His legs are shaking, his toes are curling and he’s panting.

His moans are coming out guttural, something feral desperately trying to claw out of him. 

Changkyun can’t help the twitch in his pelvis. His hips raise up and Kihyun’s moan is pornographic.

His hands leave Changkyun’s skin and sink into his hair, pulling the strands and begging Changkyun to give him more. 

Changkyun knows he’s brushing Kihyun’s prostate, he can feel the ball of nerves nudging the head of his cock, not enough to hit dead on but enough to drive Kihyun absolutely wild. 

Kihyun’s fingers twist at his dusted nipples, tweaking the nubs for just a little bit more and the sight is signally warning signs in Changkyun’s brain. 

“Kihyun, I’m close.” He whispers.

Changkyun flops a loose arm over his eyes as his moans continue. It’s delicious torture and he wants more.

Kihyun bounces on his cock, wanton groans echoing in the quiet room and Changkyun can feel his arrival approaching.

He clutches the sheets, chest rising and falling heavily as he dirties the condom that’s clinging to his length and the rush of warm liquid sets Kihyun off. 

His smaller hand tunnel his own cock and the slide is easy. He tugs violently, chasing his own high as Changkyun watches the bliss radiate off his entire being. 

A few more pulls and Kihyun is emptying himself over Changkyun’s stomach, white ropes of liquid splattering against olive toned skin, contrasting each other. 

Changkyun is still inside him and Kihyun slouches as the endorphins reach their peak and distribute in his blood stream. 

He’s glowing, Changkyun thinks, as he rubs Kihyun’s quivering thigh with a smile.

He’s glowing with the help of the afternoon sun and Changkyun feels his chest become momentarily tight. 

There’s no way Kihyun will let them cuddle before they clean up but Changkyun can’t wait until he has him in his arms and whispering all the things he loves about him in his ear.

And he’ll never stop telling Kihyun how perfect he is to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
